vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoky Quartz
Summary Smoky Quartz is the fusion of Steven and Amethyst. They debuted in "Earthlings". Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A Name: Smoky Quartz Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as gender neutral) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem/Human Hybrid, Crystal Gem, Gem Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)),Skilled whip, shield, and yo-yo user, Weapon Creation, Levitation, Statistics Amplification and Healing (Unknown Type) (Show Off raises Smoky Quartz' defense and heals themselves) Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (Easily defeated Jasper, even overpowering her when she fused with a corrupted gem, Shouldn't be too far behind Opal) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat speed (Able to react to and keep up with Jasper) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to Garnet) Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Limitless so long as their gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with their yo-yo. Standard Equipment: Shield, Whip, Yo-Yo Intelligence: Very High (Composite of Amethyst and Steven and seems to be a very crafty fighter) Weaknesses: Enough damage to their physical form can revert them back to their vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yo-yo Proficiency:' Smoky Quartz is able to transform Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip into a multicolored yo-yo. They can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents, wrapping it around objects also. Smoky Quartz can use up to three yo-yos at once (one for each arm they have). **'Yo-yo Spin:' Smoky Quartz is able to spin themselves rapidly, causing their yo-yo to swing in every direction quickly which can be used as an offensive maneuver. **'Yo-yo Fans:' Smoky Quartz is capable of spinning their yo-yo(s) with great speed, creating strong enough winds to push back a heavy-built Gem like Jasper. With all three, even the Unknown Quartz Fusion Jasper formed with a corrupted Quartz was lifted into the air, forming a mini-tornado in the process. ***'Yo-Yo Whirlwind': When spinning all three of their yo-yos, Smoky can generate a tornado capable of lifting large gems such as the Corrupted Jasper Fusion into the air. *'Yo-yo Grapple': Smoky can use their yo-yo to grapple to objects or to an exit, as shown in "Know Your Fusion". **'Yo-yo Squeeze': Much like Amethyst with her whip, Smoky can wrap their yo-yo around an object, then pull on the yo-yo to tighten its string until it damages the object, as shown in "Back to the Kindergarten". *'Speed of Descent Regulation: '''Smoky Quartz was shown as able to land softly from a great height, meaning they are able to manipulate the speed of their descent and ignore gravity when falling. This power comes from Steven/Rose Quartz. *'Rapid Spin': Smoky Quartz is shown to be able to spin like a top, using their momentum to knock enemies back before delivering another blow with their yo-yo. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fusions Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shield Users Category:Whip Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aliens Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans